


sonate d'hiver

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Some Humor, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Зимний мини-сборник.
Kudos: 3





	1. Лукас/Марк; «Snowflakes»

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018

Юкхэй поднимает ворот куртки выше, пряча в нём нос — он снова забыл надеть шарф, и холодный воздух щиплет лицо и уши. Руки замёрзли, в карманах не теплее, но он сжимает кулаки и терпит. Не хватает ещё совсем расклеиться от лёгкого (минус десять) мороза. 

Минхён бодро шагает рядом, натягивая шапку ниже, пряча светлые волосы. Февральский вечер вступает в свои права, разливается по небу тёмным, сменяя день. Идёт снег, ветер усиливается, заставляя путников втягивать шею, чтобы спрятаться от стихии. Юкхэй уже в сотый раз жалеет, что не прихватил с собой шапку: к чёрту крутость, когда есть угроза превратиться в ледяную статую. Он старается не подавать вида, но каждый раз подпрыгивает, пытаясь согреться, стоит Марку отвернуться. 

Они бредут в полной тишине, не нарушая обета молчания; Минхён шмыгает носом, кутаясь в шарф сильнее, а Юкхэй жалобно на него посматривает — он окоченел и ноги еле переставляет. Вдалеке блестит вывеска кафе в их доме, и оба внутренне ликуют от скорого возвращения в родную квартиру. 

Марк вдруг останавливается, оборачиваясь к соседу, и застывает: Юкхэй ловит снежинки на ладонь, разглядывает их с интересом и тихо смеётся себе под нос. Его уже не волнуют ни холод, ни замёрзшие, задеревенелые руки, ни ветер, свистящий в ушах — он просто радуется маленьким звёздочкам на своих пальцах.

Марк подходит вплотную, тоже рассматривая кристаллики на чужих ладонях. Юкхэй улыбается и проводит рукой по его щеке, оставляя после себя покалывающее ощущение. Крохотная снежинка падает Минхёну на ресницы, он моргает пару раз, но она никуда не девается. Юкхэй осторожно сдувает её, как и всю свою напускную уверенность, вдруг осознавая происходящее. Марк не позволяет ему отстраниться и притягивает к себе, мягко целуя обветренные губы. 

Юкхэй забывает о том, что совсем недавно мёрз: тепло разливается по телу от робких прикосновений Марка.


	2. Кун/Чону; «Sunshine»

Солнце греет как-то уж слишком по-весеннему для середины февраля: Кун распахивает пальто, в толстовке жарко очень, к тому же он покрывается испариной от одного только присутствия объекта обожания. Чону, в лёгкой куртке цвета меди, шагает следом за ним — он хотя бы догадался посмотреть прогноз погоды по телевизору и оделся соответственно. 

Кун вздыхает и замедляет шаг.  
— Не хочешь где-нибудь перекусить?

Чону отрицательно мотает головой и улыбается так просто, что у Куна подкашиваются ноги и сбивается дыхание. Он слабо скалится в ответ, подозревая, как странно смотрится со стороны, и уже увереннее идёт вперёд. Чону догоняет его и ступает рядом, мельком поглядывая на решительное и задумчивое лицо парня, что вызывает у него усмешку. 

Снег хрустит под ногами, блестит ярко под солнечными лучами, слепит сильно; Кун прикрывает глаза рукавом, передвигается наощупь, периодически то врезаясь в столбы ( _откуда они тут вообще взялись?_ ), то наступая в грязные лужи, покрытые тонкой плёнкой льда, и заляпывая новые ботинки ( _бинго!_ ).

Чону тихо посмеивается, наблюдая за страданиями старшего, и сам сталкивается с неловким прохожим, стукаясь лбом о его плечо. После извинений с обеих сторон, лицо Кима заметно краснеет, и теперь жарко не одному только Куну, который, к слову, совершенно забыл о своих неудачах и вовсю ржёт над смущённым парнем. Успокоившись и отдышавшись, он оглядывается вокруг и примечает скамейку в самом конце парка.

— Может, присядем? Я немного устал.

Они доходят до уединённого места за пару минут, в течение которых ни один из них ничего не говорит. Обстановка больше подходит для свиданий, и парни заливаются краской, осознавая это. Кун откашливается, привлекая внимание, но при этом избегает взгляда напротив. Он думает, что это лучшее время для признания, однако нужные слова не находятся и он теряется, сетуя на свою бесхребетность и трусость. Он закрывает лицо ладонями, смотря на покрытую льдом поверхность озера перед ними, словно там сумеет найти ответы на давно мучащие вопросы.

Чону кладёт голову ему на плечо, отчего Кун вздрагивает, не веря своим ощущениям. Он медленно поворачивается и сталкивается взглядом с Чону; тот робко улыбается, пальцами играя с застёжкой на куртке, желая отменить то, что только что сделал. Назад пути нет — Чону понимает это, когда Кун берёт его руку в свою и осторожно целует покрасневшие костяшки. 

_Да и зачем убегать?_


	3. Лукас/Чону; «Forest»

От вида зимнего леса дух захватывает — Юкхэй дышит через раз. Он никогда прежде не был в подобном месте, и красоты заснеженной природы он видел лишь в интернете, да и то, когда настроение было подходящим. Обычно он проводил долгие зимние вечера за приставкой и комиксами, забивая на прогулки и вообще свежий воздух (за это его мама ругалась и просила хоть ненадолго выйти на улицу).

В принципе, он бы и сейчас сидел дома, если б не встретил Чону, у которого шило в одном месте и жажда новых приключений. Собственно, из-за него они и потерялись в этом необъятном лесу, потому что доверяться шестому чувству, когда сам едва знаешь, куда идти — такое себе удовольствие. 

Юкхэй скрипит зубами, демонстративно сводит брови и произносит грозно:  
— Я никуда не пойду, — и добавляет, коротко хмыкнув, — с тобой.

Чону озадаченно смотрит, ожидая продолжения и, желательно, объяснения, но ни того, ни другого не следует, и он лишь пожимает плечами, мол, как хочешь. Юкхэй ждал не этой реакции, поэтому вздыхает разочарованно и всё же идёт за горе-путешественником. 

Пасмурное небо заволакивают облака, становится темнее. Мрачная атмосфера дополняется скрежетом покачивающихся от ветра деревьев и карканьем ворон. Юкхэй жмётся к Чону и не отходит от него ни на шаг: каким бы плохим проводником он ни был, без него Вон не сможет выбраться отсюда. 

Чону обещает, что больше никогда не возьмёт Юкхэя с собой, если тот настолько боится и не доверяет его чутью. Какому ещё чутью, хочет спросить младший, но вовремя осекается и помалкивает всю дорогу. До трассы они добираются за час, порядком уставшие и продрогшие. Чону ловит попутку и усаживается на заднее сидение с Юкхэем, который достаёт из рюкзака заготовленное печенье и поглощает его в один присест. Чону давится слюной, желудок неприятно урчит: он настолько увлёкся идеей похода, что забыл взять дополнительный перекус, ведь горячий суп в термосе он съел три часа назад, до того, как они поняли, что потерялись. 

Юкхэй замечает направленный на него голодный взгляд и перестаёт жевать; от жалкого вида Чону у него застревает кусок в горле и не идёт дальше. Он протягивает пачку снэков старшему, с опаской отдирая руку, тревожась за её целостность после укусов взбудораженного парня.

Водитель высаживает их у дома Кима, и приятели бегут со всех ног в тёплую квартиру, чтобы отогреться. В комнате Чону они заваливаются на кровать, пренебрегая душем и едой, главное сейчас — отдохнуть и набраться сил для следующего (о боже) похода. Юкхэй переворачивается на живот, подгибая длинные ноги, чтобы те не свисали с кровати. Ему тесно немного, и он отодвигается почти на самый край, но едва не падает — Чону притягивает его к себе в последнюю секунду. Неожиданная близость удивляет обоих, но никто не шевелится, словно боясь избавиться от наваждения. 

Чону трётся носом о щёку Вона, и Юкхэй думает, что не против ещё раз вернуться в сказочно-кошмарный лес, если после этого его будет ждать такое вознаграждение.


End file.
